the origin of the Five!
by Null-Ghost
Summary: Every great legend has its beginning
1. Chapter 1

It all started one hot summer..

"Begin" shifu said snapping his fingers.

I nod my head and begin doing various flips and kicks practicing a form he made me go over for the up tenth time,does this guy ever have fun?

I complete the form with doing a backflip while twisting,landing on one foot with my arms out stretched (just like the tigress action figure) shifu stare is like daggers as I stand uncomfortably waiting for his response.

"Your from was horrible you need more practice"he said turning on his heels and nearly bumping into grand master oogway.

"Master Oogway my sincere is apologies I was just showing tigress..." was all he said before Oogway raised his hand to silence him.

"you were being to strict on her again were you"

"but master"

"no buts a flower blooms when its ready does it not?"

"Yes master" replied shifu his ears flattening themselves on his head.

" good " was all Oogway said as he made his way towards me.I swallowed hard as he knelt down on one knee staring me in my eyes.

"you were amazing your moving with beauty and grace" he said rubbing my 17 year old head. I smiled and bowed..

"thank you master Oogway" I said as I made my way back to my room, As I walked past shifu he gave me that (ill deal with you later) look.

Now it ways my turn for my ears to flatten all I wanted was his approval.

Later that day...

I went to bed feeling quit exhausted I flopped down on my bed and was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the hall of hero's in a golden dress with everybody from the valley of peace smiling at me.

I looked around I lock eyes with shifu and to my surprise he looked proud of me? I wanted to run to him and hug him but something caught my eye not only was shifu and everybody in the valley of peace but so ways masters from all around the world.

Master rhino nodded his head as I made my way down the isle of the hall as I looked around I spotted Grand master Oogway and the..

"dragon scroll" I said in awe of what was in his walked towards me,the dragon scroll glowing in all of its glory.

He stopped in front of me "tigress you have saved china time and time again,you have showed great valor and courage. I hear by claim you...the dragon warrior he said bowing and handing me the scroll.

I looked around not believing what was being presented in front of me. I reached out and grabbed the scroll it was hot but yet cool,the secrets of the universe in my hands at last I looked at shifu,he put his hand on mine and said

"you have earned it you are the greatest warrior china has ever known and I'm proud of you daughter. I stood there in shock."did he just call me his daughter?" Tears of joy ran down my face.

I opened the dragon scroll as the light was covering my face I heard a loud gong in the else seemed to have heard it so I focused on the task at hand DOOOOOONG,there it goes again only sinks in as I snap out of dream world,

Jumping out of bed Iopened my door. "Good mourning master shifu" I said,late as every.

He stares at me seething with anger of my lack of punctuality." Your late tigress a hundred push ups after running up the thousand stairs twenty times" he said clearly upset."yes master" I said halve heartily. I breath a sigh of a relive as he disappeared around the corner.

I slide down my door tears running down my face. These were not tears of joy but of sorrow. "If only dreams came true"


	2. The feeling out process

Now tigress I want you to meet my new students" shifu said gesturing towards monkey,viper,crane,and mantis.

"Show them to there rooms" he said before leaving the five so they could get to know each other better.

" hi my name is viper what's yours" viper said while smiling. "

"Its tigress" tigress said void of any emotion,wiping the smile of vipers face.

Monkey introduced Himself to tigress next. Stepping in front of here and extending he's hand out for a handshake said.

"Hi my names monkey." Monkey said with a carefree as ever.

Tigress clearly in no mood to make friends just turns around and leave.

"Well that went well" said Crane.

"I think she see us as home invaders" said Viper.

"I just wish she would have showed us are ROOOMS" yelled a very anger bug

"Well that went well" said Crane.

"I think she see us as home invaders" said Viper.

"I just wish she would have showed us are ROOOMS" yelled a very anger bug.

"Calm down mantis your making a scene" monkey said making sure Tigress wasn't around.

"Yea we can find them,they shouldn't be that hard to find" assured viper.

Some time and some roaming later..

"I got the biggest one"

"Calm down Mantis there all the same" viper said rolling her eyes.

Before they could get more comfortable with their rooms Shifu walked up to them..

"I see Tigress showed you to your rooms" Shifu said with his hands behind his back.

"You can say that" Mantis said underneath his breath.

Shifu oblivious to Mantis smart remark said." I have mission for you five warriors,it seems their been disappearance's of villagers at a nearby village,you will depart tomorrow morning"he said taking his leave.

Some time later...

wonder what's her deal" whispered mantis towards monkey.

"Who knows maybe she hates us" replied monkey.

Tigress hearing every word they were saying do to here acute hearing decided the best course of action was to ignore them. As she focused on the task at hand

Shifu had sent the five to a nearby village to investigate strange disappearance of villagers at night.

When they arrived they was greeted by the towns elder.

"Welcome we are very thankful of shifu students assistance in this dark hour" replied the aged goat bowing in respect.

"We will offer are assistance when ever needed" said tigress bowing in return.

"Yup that's what the good guys are here for" added monkey

Tigress just rolled her eyes still not use to the others help.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms" the goat said gesturing them to follow.

The five soon found themselves in front of a small small house on a hill over looking the village.

"Wow it has such a beautiful view of the lake" said viper

Tigress just rolled her eyes and walked in the house."it would be smart for use to get some sleep considering that well be up all night watching out for would be kidnappers."said tigress walking in her room.

"She's a tough customer" chimed monkey nagging crane with his elbow,earning him a laugh from mantis.

"We need to work as a team or master shifu will never teach us kung fu" said crane with a hint of worry in his voice. 


	3. Calm before the storm

When every villager was tucked away and in the safety of their home, the soon to be furious five were roaming the village.

"Nope no suspicious activates here" mantis said eager to go back.

"We still need to check the village square" tigress said clearly annoyed with the bugs impatient nature.

"But we been walking for hours and.."was all the bug said before tigress hit him with her famous "death glare"

"Ok ok I was just joking" mantis said while squirming under the pressure of tigress stare.

"Good now we see eye to eye" tigress declared with a smirk.

The five warriors continued there way through the village. A cold gust of wind blew by,making crane cover himself with he's wings,shielding the avian from the cold chill of the night.

"Crane got the right idea" monkey said crossing his arms across his chest.

A couple of minutes later the five finally made it to the village square tigress scanned the surrounding huts for any threats.

Monkey noticed an over turned dumpling cart in the middle of the square and walked towards it.

"Were are we going?" Asked mantis.

"Were going to get a bit to eat" replied monkey with a wink.

"Ooh I see,can't search on a empty" mantis said

"Hey were you two think your going" tigress said emerging from a hut

"Grabbing a bite to eat" said mantis pushing his...(thingies) to gather nervously.

Before tigress could object a wolf in all black emerged from behind the cart with a crossbow aimed at monkey.

Tigress thinking fast spotted a bow staff on the ground.

Kicking it up she grabbed it and ran towards the archer.

"Ok calm down" monkey said trying to reason with the archer.

The wolf growled.. " you shouldn't have come the master will be upset.."

The wolf stopped in mid-sentence as he watched a bow staff seemingly planting it self straight up.. a few yards ahead of him.

"What the" the wolf said looking at monkey for some sort of explanation.

"Look up" monkey said pointing up with a smile.

As the wolf looked up he was greeted with an skyward axe kick from tigress. Knocking the wolf out cold.

"That was close monkey said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah be more careful" tigress said her face void of any emotion.

Soon after the five found themselves surrounded by about a dozen wolfs dressed in black.

The five warriors stood in a mini circle covering each others blind spots.

Just then a tall ,broad shouldered figure wearing a similar outfit as the wolfs but wearing a mask emerge from the darkness.

"Well well look what we have here" said the mysterious figure,circling the five from the outside of the wolfs circle.

"Who are you" said crane getting into fighting stance.

The figured stopped in his tracks,putting his arms behind his back he replied... "that is of no importance "

"Well I guess we have to wipe the floor with you and then ask questions later" said a determined tigress lowering into her fighting stance followed by the rest of the five.

"Ill make you rue the day you band of fools crossed me" the figure said lowering into his fighting stance "Is This is all? This should be easy" said Mantis full of confidence.

"Is this to easy for you? Let me make it more of a challenge" said the dark figure, rising his hand and snapping his fingers.

As if on cue about a dozen wolfs appeared on the nearby roofs,wielding crossbows and aiming at the five warriors.

"I stand corrected" Mantis said antennas flattening themselves on his head.

"Thanks a lot Mantis, now we really going to break a sweat" said Crane.

"Its no way we getting past this" said a very discouraged Monkey.

Meanwhile Tigress was thinking to herself,that she was dragon warrior and had the secrets of the universe she could take them all by herself.

At the same time the mysterious foe couldn't help but notice how helpless they looked. His forces had them right were he wanted them,but it would be to easy...

"How about this,ill take the five of you on single handedly"

"A bold statement, but I can l can handle you on my own"  
Said a very deter mind feline. Earning her some surprised looks from the other four warriors.

"Amusing,but I won't to fight all of you at once"he said

Snapping his fingers, all wolfs surrounding backed away into the shadows.

"He's all alone,let's kick some butt" Mantis said while hopping towards the figure.

"HERE COMES THE PAIN" said Mantis jumping towards his face with a side kick.

The figure simply back handed him out of sight.

"Mantis!" Viper yelled,seeing the bug on the ground not moving.

Viper lunged at him herself around one of his arms.

Just as he reached out with his other hand to grab her,she ducked his hand and wrapped herself around that one as well.

Seeing both of his arms constricted in front of him,he tried to use brute force and pull her apart.

Viper feeling the tension in her body,decided that it would be best to release him.

Slithering back,Viper lunged at him again this time,for his neck.

The figure threw a back fist in hope of stopping her,but Viper again wrapped herself around his arm,but this time re-wrapping her and the arm around a nearby flag-post.

"Get him" Monkey yelled as him and Crane jumped into action.

The figure tried to yank his arm free but Viper held on to the pole for dear life.

Crane figuring this was the perfect time to strike,flew towards him and lashed out with his talons

The figure seeing this,starts do dodge various strikes from his claws.

Ducking one of Crane's strikes,he reached out and grabbed crane by the beak and using it to but in between the pole and viper,freeing his arm in the process.

With both of his arms free and Viper and Crane in his clutches,he tied Viper into a knot pinning Crane against the pole as well.

Satisfied with his work,he turned his attention to Monkey and Tigress.

"three down,two to go" the figure said.

"I see you can count" Monkey said with a smirk

"Ill make you eat those words primate" he said with venom in his voice.

He lunged at monkey,punching him in the jaw,followed by a round house kick to the gut.

A a punch to the face and a kick to the head later,Monkey was down for the count.

Tigress unfolding her arms sprinted on all fours towards him.

Her heart beating like a drum do to the adrenaline,she threw the hardest punch that her body could muster.

The figure remained motionless as the punch found its mark,cracking the mask,and sending him flying .

Crashing against the ground with a loud(thud) the figure remain motionless.

Just then Monkey woke up,followed by Mantis.

"Is it over" said Monkey holding his head.

"It looks that way to me" added Mantis,still a little dizzy.

"I told you I could handle him by myself" Tigress said with a smirk.

"You would never have if it wasn't for me softening him up for ya" Mantis said.

"Sure if taking a blow and slipping in and out of unconsciousness is your idea of "softening him up" Tigress replied.

"Mmh hmm mmh" Crane said,unable to speak do to his beak being tied to the flag post by Vipers knot.

Before anybody could untie them the heard a bone chilling laugh.

The five warriors turned to see the hooded figure being engulfed in black aura,it lifting him back to his feet.

"Hahaha you really thought that would finish me? Asked the evil figure.

I,safferen shall rule china with an iron fist!"he said taking a step towards the three warriors.

"Now ill show you true terror!" His masked giving revealing a black and red eye lion.

"Were in some serious trouble" Monkey said taking a step back with fear in his voice

"Ya dude,I wouldn't mind being Crane right now" Mantis added half joking and half serious.

Safferen stopped,a wicked smile creeping across his face.

"Ill make this as painful as possible" he said while lunging towards them...


End file.
